


Put the moon back where it came from (or so help me)

by Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant



Category: Mune le gardien de la lune | Mune: Guardian of the Moon (2014)
Genre: Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Siblings, yes there is a monsters inc reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant/pseuds/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant
Summary: After Mune, Sohone, and Glim leave on their quest to stop Necross and get the sun back, Leeyoon tries to take care of the moon in Mune's absence. But his sister, Noche, is trying to convince him to put it back (or so help her).





	Put the moon back where it came from (or so help me)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I said I would never write fan fiction, yet here I am, writing fan fiction. My first fan fiction is a Mune fan fiction with a freaking monsters inc reference. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Noche was walking through the woods in the darkness. Ever since the sun was stolen by Necross, king of the underworld, there was nothing but darkness. Being a person of the night, she never minded the darkness, but sometimes, she missed the daylight. 'Don't worry, Noche,' she thought to herself, 'Sohone and Mune will get the sun back... I hope.' She looked up in the sky, expecting to see the moon, unattended to since the new guardian of the moon, Mune, was gone, but it wasn't there. "What the..." she said out loud. Where was the moon? She thought for a moment, and then remembered. "Leeyoon..." she growled in frustration.

Noche made he way over to the temple of the moon, and there was her brother, Leeyoon, holding the moon in his hands, but the moon looked different. It was waning! "LEEYOON!" she shouted at her brother, "WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH THE MOON?!" "Im... I'm looking over it until Mune gets back," he told her, clutching the moon tightly in his hands. "Why do you think you can properly guard it?! Mune is the rightful guardian of the moon! Look at it, it's waning! It's not supposed to wane!" she scolded. "It's okay, Luna is doing fine," Leeyoon reassured his furious sister. "LUNA? What's LUNA?" she asked him. "That's... what I decided to call the moon... is there a problem?!" he asked, his grip on the moon tightening. Noche paused for a moment, and then spoke: "Leeyoon, you're not supposed to name the moon, once you name it, you start to get attached to it, NOW PUT THAT THING BACK WHERE IT CAME FROM OR SO HELP ME-"

Noche stopped shouting when she realized there were people of the night staring at the two of them. Thinking quickly, she said cheerfully: "Oh hey! We were just... rehearsing for our upcoming company play called... 'Put that thing back where it came from or so help me!' It's a musical!" She started to sing: "Put that thing back where it came from or so help me..." Leeyoon joined in with: "Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum..." "So help me! So help me! And cut!" she stopped. "Hehe... it's a work in progress..." she told the people of the night as they resumed there business. She turned to Leeyoon: "Okay, now you have to put the moon back for real this time," she tried to grab it from him, but he no longer had it in his hands. "Where is it?! Where's the moon?!" she frantically asked her brother. "This is bad! This is very- wait a minute, the sun is coming up, this is perfect! It's gone!" As the temple began to riot, Leeyoon began to chase after it. "What are you doing?!" Noche asked her brother, "It's okay! Mune can make a new crecent when he gets back! He can calm the temple! It'll be his problem, not ours! IT'S OUT OF OUR HAIR-" Suddenly, they ran into none other than Mune himself and a girl made of wax. 

"What are you two doing?" asked Mune, cocking his head in confusion. "They're rehearsing a play!" a random person told him. Noche began to sing: "IIIIIIT'S OUT OF OUR HAAAAAIR-" "Now's not the time for that, Noche! How did you two get in the underworld?" Mune asked the siblings. "We're in the underworld?" Noche realized. "Well, since you asked, the moon is lost and the temple is on a rampage. My brother here made sure of it," she gave Leeyoon the stink eye. "Leeyoon, is this true?" Mune asked him. Leeyoon was quiet for a moment, and then spoke up: "Yes... it's true... it's all my fault the moon is gone and the temple is on a rampage. I'm sorry if I ever doubted you Mune." "That's okay! Glim and I can just calm down the temple and go to the realm of dreams and carve a new crecent!" he told the siblings cheerfully. "What did I tell you, Leeyoon? You never listen to me!" Noche giggled as they went back to the overworld.

After Necross was defeated and the sun and moon were put back in their rightful places, everything went back to normal. Sohone and Mune became friends, and Glim joined Mune on the temple of the moon. Noche rubbed her eyepatch that was where her eye used to be, having just got it from Sohone after he accidentally took out her eye during a training session. She was finally at peace (except for the fact she only had one eye now), and Leeyoon learned his lesson: his sister was always right, and if she told him to put something back, he would do so.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's my first fanficton. I hope I kept the characters in character, and I hope you liked it.


End file.
